The Vampires, the Werewolf, and the Olympics
by OfFiCiAl.TwIlIgHtEr
Summary: Bella gets sucked into a trip to the Olympics & Jacob follows along. Then, Jasper messes with Emmett's emotions & laughs ensue. Teen just in case.


**_A/N: _I had to do this for an English paper & decided to put it here. I may go into more of the other Olympic sports later.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. -sadness-**

oOoOoOo

I had been dragged along on another trip by my family, to who knows where. Jacob had followed, of course, to protect Renesmee. Once we landed, I immediately knew where we were. We had landed in Beijing, China; just in time for the opening ceremony, as Alice happily told us. My new senses were assaulted by everything- my sight by the colors and shapes moving quickly to all sides of me; my hearing by the loud sounds inside and outside of the airport; and the smells. The smell of human everywhere with the underlying smell of bad air and chemicals. It was almost overwhelming, but I managed to control myself by burying my face in Renesmee's hair. _Well,_ I thought, opening my mind so Edward could hear me, _this is weird. Do people always stare like this?_ He glanced over at me and grinned. I took that as a yes and tried not to let it bother me.

Later, as we were watching the countries walk the track in the Opening Ceremony, I heard my family talking about the pros and cons of different countries and the cities in them. I felt a bit of nostalgia as I remembered hearing Alice and Jasper discuss the cities in an airport as I planned my escape to my death. Everything was exceptionally beautiful. My stronger vampire vision let me see everything better than if I was in the front row. I thought about all the training these people had to get to in order to reach this point in their lives and how I could do the same thing better than they could on my first try.

The first few days we sat back and watch as the scoreboards changed with every medal won and as the US and China switched off for first place. The only sports we- especially Emmett- were actively interested in were swimming and gymnastics. They were probably the most exciting because everyone around us was so into it and Jasper getting caught up in something is almost a disease, and soon he had the rest of us cheering and yelling at the top of our lungs.

"Yeah, go Phelps! Swim faster! Keep going!" Emmett seemed to find a sudden necessity to jump up on his seat and keep yelling from there.

"Emmett," Rosalie reminded him, having to yell over him to be heard, "be quiet! Your attracting attention!" Rosalie shot a quick look at Renesmee, who had just started giggling at Rose's husband.

"Emmett!" She laughed in her little voice, "You're going to get in trouble if you don't stop now." Renesmee reached her little hand up to touch my face and replay Rosalie yelling at Emmett for me. Edward, hearing our daughter's thoughts started laughing out loud at his brother.

That shut up Emmett for a bit, until we were watching Nastia Luikin performing on the uneven bars. Jasper, probably entertained by Emmett's earlier display as much as everyone else started getting him more and more worked up until he was bouncing in his seat. Then when the tiny little Shawn Johnson, he gave his bouncing brother a strong dose of excitement and that was all it took. Emmett was on the back of his chair and watching the figure go in circles like his life depended on memorizing every second of it.

"Whoa! Emmett, calm down!" Jacob looked slightly stunned when Emmett's hand nearly went through the chair he had been sitting on just seconds earlier. I heard the complaints around us when Emmett got in their view, but they stopped when Emmett snarled at them.

That seemed to be all Jasper could take because he suddenly started laughing contagiously at Emmett. Soon, everyone in the surrounding 5 rows was laughing as hard as Jasper. No one seemed to be able to stop, and we stood up laughing when it was announced that the US had won the golden and silver medals, China winning the bronze. Emmett stood up cheering so loudly that I was sure the gymnasts could hear him clearly as far as were from them.

The big, burly vampire standing on his chair booming out "U-S-A" and clapping was enough to send the rest of us into another round of laughter and I even saw some of the humans around us wiping tears from the corners of their eyes.

"So, Emmett, you're a big fan of gymnastics, then?" Jasper said, trying to hide his smile.

Emmett just growled in response to this, which Edward translated as meaning he was leaving on the next plane. Renesmee rose to the occasion beautifully, looking around to warn us not to say anything. "But Emmett," she asked, "who else is going to play with me? And Rose is going to stay here with me, right?" She briefly glanced at Rosalie, then looked back at Emmett.

"Fine, I'll stay. Just make sure to keep Jasper away from my emotions, all right?" He looked surly, but smiled at Renesmee. "Oh, and Jasper," he added when my family seemed like they were ready to go to the next event, "when we get home, I think the forest out back needs to be thinned a bit." He smiled a brief, threatening grin.

And on that note, the rest of those two weeks passed fairly uneventfully. Renesmee was happy to have gotten Emmett to stay, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and I enjoyed the trip, Emmett and Jasper were busy trying to one-up the other before the fight, and Jacob joined in with their fights occasionally, complaining quietly to Renesmee about the stink of vampires everywhere.


End file.
